


U knew

by LittleHecate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ezra is lonely, Grievous is depressed, M/M, Robot Sex, very smart ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHecate/pseuds/LittleHecate
Summary: A certain loth-rat is way smarter than he looks like, one day he finds a chip containing information on an old failed project named 'Grievous'. So he did the normal thing that there is to do. Recreate the project.Now he can't help but wonder how there was so much emotion on the memory data.(Ezra is 18)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Grievous
Collections: Blueberry'verses





	U knew

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idk what the f, it just comes to me sometimes ok? Don't judge me plz ;-;

The droid was weird. Ezra managed to make him out of scrap metal found in the main shipyard. The body looked and functioned much like the design was supposed to. The memory wasn't corrupted. Was he like this before too? Is this why it is marked as failed?

''Hey Grievous, how r u?'' Ezra asked as he came from behind the droid, getting no response back, it wouldn't be the first time. Ezra didn't mind tho, Grievous was the only one he could talk with, after all, he had no friends and all the droids he ever made had no will of their own. This one was different. Grievous clearly had some kind of emotions and refused to listen to his new 'creator'. But right now he was almost always in a depressive mood, living in the shipyard cuz as he was saying 'this is where he belongs, with the scraps'

Ezra sat down next to Grievous and pulled a fruit from his backpack, slowly starting to eat it. They sat in silence till Grievous sighed, somehow, and broke it ''Why are u here?''  
''What do u mean 'why'? I came to visit u'' Ezra stated  
''Go away''  
''I don't want to and u can't make me''  
''Don't u have anything better to do?''  
''Nope~''  
''U really need to make some friends''

Ezra's mood dropped, he stopped eating and bit his bottom lip for a second before placing back the façade, fake cheerfulness ''And u really need to get an update'' he replied jokingly, starting to pack his half-eaten fruit and leave ''I do actually have something to do, bye bye'' he saluted with 2 fingers and dashed out the shipyard. Grievous stared at him the whole time, he knew he hit on a sensitive spot, but the child was better away from him.

A few drops escaped Ezra's eyes as he ran thro Lothal streets, tuning out every sound. Grievous was an idiot, a very big idiot. If not even a droid will be friends with him, who would. He stopped to catch his breath, panting hard, furiously trying to dry his eyes 'GRIEVOUS U IDIOT' he screamed in his head. He leaned against a wall, clutching his legs. His head cleared a bit and was finally able to heard noises around him. A moan caught him by surprise.

Peeking around the corner as the curious rat he was, he noticed 2 peoples having and intercourse. Of course, they would do it anywhere. Ezra held back an annoyed sigh and started walking away, the voices of those 2 stopping him.

''How does it feel?'' the top guy asked as he started speeding up his thrustings  
''Good~'' the woman moaned  
''Are u happy?'' the man asked again, starting to kiss her  
''Yes~'' the woman barely whispered

Happy? Ezra confusedly thought about it. Sex makes people happy. Sex meant attention, right? If he could do it with-, how could it even work? He pondered for a second, Grievous had nothing down there so there's no way- Ezra slapped himself. What was he thinking? Impossible? He was a genius, nothing was impossible for him. A mischievous smirk formed on his face before starting to run towards his tower. He needs to make a pre-design then turn Grievous off. There is no way he would let him do that.

A week passed until Grievous saw Ezra again, he thought the kid finally gave up, yet here he was, proudly standing in front of him, he didn't get to ask what he was doing here before he suddenly got shut off. Oh boy, he will be really mad next time he's back on. Ezra didn't care. Grievous wouldn't hurt him anyway. At least not physically...

Gathering some additional stuff to what he brought, Ezra quickly got to work. He couldn't make it with metal, that would hurt like sith. He needs to somehow connect it to the artificial nerves. He never attempted it before, a challenge to be sure, but a welcomed one.

It took some time to make, but he finally was ready. Ezra moved Grievous's body to his tower, people might not go to the shipyard often due to being attacked by a certain droid, but he wouldn't risk it. He stood naked in front of Grievous, who was still off. Carefully lubing the artificial cook. He needed to be sure it would fit so this wouldn't turn into a mess. He slid the tip of the silicone rubber dildo in, stopping almost instantly. It was only the tip and it HURT. He was glad he didn't turn Grievous back on as he adjusted the dildo/dick whatever again. It will be worth it, right? Grievous will love him, hold him, talk with him, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Ezra tried again, this time going as deep as he could then taking time for the pain to go away. Once it was mostly subdued, he turned Grievous back on. For a droid, he surely could make some clear facial expressions. He was mad.  
''YOU-'' He stopped himself when he noticed the blue-eyed boy wince in pain  
''Hehe I guess I should've taken more time to adjust'' his eyes were full of fear and anxiety, but he somehow kept a fake smile...it fooled no one  
''What did u do?!'' the droid was inspecting everything making Ezra even more anxious

As Grievous tried to get Ezra off, a strange, forgotten sensation vibrated thro his body, making him let out a mechanical moan. Ezra took it as a sign to move making the droid freeze in confusion and...pleasure?

He couldn't hold back anymore, it's been so long since he was able to feel anything like this. He grabbed Ezra's tights with his main arms, slamming him against a wall, then pulled his other 2 arms out and grabbed Ezra's wrists, putting his arms above his head. Grievous started going deeper and faster, not caring anymore about the reason he stayed away from the loth-rat.

Ezra on the other side was overjoyed, Grievous was paying attention to him, hold him, wasn't pushing him away! Happy tears were forming in his eyes and was about to say something when a scream erupted from him. A scream of pleasure. Grievous noticed the difference and started hitting Ezra's spot over and over again, if they're doing this might as well enjoy it both. But Ezra was utterly confused, one second he was barely getting rid of the pain, the next second he's moaning loud. 

They went at it for a while with Ezra occasionally kissing Grievous's metal head, thinking maybe he should add a mouth too...  
''Absolutely NO!'' the droid glared at him, his cook still pumping Ezra's hole  
''Reading minds? are u a jedi now?'' Ezra laughed in reply

The droid had no reply for that, feeling something dripping ''U even...'', the boy just smiled proudly ''Of course, who do u think I am''  
''A loth-rat''  
''Won't u make this genius loth-rat another fine addition to ur collection?'' Ezra seductively whispered with mischievous eyes.

That's when Grievous realized. Ezra knew. He probably read his memory chip. He knew what he was meant for. He knew about the failure standing in front of him. He wasn't scared. He was aware of the danger he might get it. And he was still here.

A sticky liquid shot from Grievous's artificial dick, filling Ezra completely, who screamed, not as loud as the first time, but with the same meaning nonetheless. 

The metallic arms gently descended, laying the boy on the floor then wrapping around him ''U're impossible'' Grievous breathed out, Ezra softly laughed in response.

''U knew'' his mechanical voice stated. Ezra knew what he was talking about, so he tiredly nodded his head.

Grievous just fondly nuzzled his head against Ezra's chest. Against somebody who didn't care about his past. He didn't deserve this. His train of thought got interrupted by said somebody.  
''I'm the one who doesn't deserve u''  
''Oh, so u're the jedi now'' this got a loud laugh outta the boy  
''Just don't kill me, kay?''

Kill? Sith be damned if he's gonna let anyone touch his genius. He ran one of his hands thro Ezra's dark blue hair, the latter leaning into his touch and closing his blue eyes.  


Grievous watched as some sweat drops fell down the boy's shining copper skin. This was his now and he'll protect it until death. 


End file.
